degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alliebadalie/Weston Heights - 1/1 Truth Comes Out
1/1 – Truth Comes Out ' '''Scene 1 – 1st Plot ' Halo: It’s… so…. Big… Halo’s Mom: You’ll be fine, just ask a senior for help Halo: Mom, seniors, really? I’m like a baby compared to them! H.M: Someone will know what to do, just… Have fun (Halo walks into the school with her bag slung over her shoulder. She narrowly avoids kids as they push their way through to get to their friends. She gets all her courage and asks a girl who looks like another freshman where she should go) Roseann: I’m sorry, I have no idea where I’m going either. I got this letter in the mail, though, it’s my schedule, a map and my locker. Do you have one? Halo: Um… No, maybe in the office… R: Yeah, they’ll have them their, I’ll wait for you ( Halo walks in the office, all the staff busy with helping other lost freshman, so she wasn’t the only one. Good. She asks a lady for help, and receives a few papers, just like the other girl received) R: What number’s your locker? H: Um… 128 R: 129! H: Let’s find the lockers, we have to find out where something is R: *Walking down hall* Roseann, by the way H: Halo R: Cool name. Um, what’s your first class? H: Art, painting. Ho hum R: I have, um… *checking* gym! I didn’t sign up for gym! H: You have to have some credits for it R: Haha! You have it too, just tomorrow H: It could be worse, at least I don’t have (looking at Roseann’s schedule) media immersions! Ha! I win! R: Ah, fine! (Pauses) don’t you have other friends from your old school? I’m not saying I don’t want to talk to you, I just figured you’d know someone H: Oh… Um, no. I moved from Caledon, it’s about 45 minutes away, newbie R: Well, I didn’t end up having friends at the end of 8th grade, so, fresh start, right? H: Right. Oh, I found our lockers! (They open their lockers, then right as they close them the bell rings, they give each other a smile and head separate ways, attempting to find their class) 'Scene 2 – 2nd Plot ' Mariah: Your lockers’ all the way down here! Mine’s 144. Ugh Faith: Um, Mariah, that’s right there. I can see it M: Blah blah blah, what’s your first class? F: Writing, let me guess, you have… Geography? (Begin walking away from locker, heading to class) M: How’d you know? (Sarcastically, giggling) F: Another school year, another start, another thing to mess up (jokingly) M: Don’t be a sourpuss, Faith. Cheer up! F: Let’s just hope this year will be the best yet M: I already know it will be. Well, except the geography (Jeane appears from behind, they don’t notice her) Jeane: Hey, at least we’re going together M: You’ll make it a little more interesting, won’t you? J: Oh you know I will F: I gotta go guys, see you at lunch? J: We’ll be there M: Where’s your locker? J: 133, right down the hall M: Good to know I’m close to you (Mariah’s sophomore sister Jessie bumps into them) M: Watch where you’re going, Jess, other seniors aren’t as forgiving Jessie: Sheesh, sorry, all these niners are getting in the way of everything Jeane: That was you last year (Jessie rolls her eyes, smiles and walks away) Jeane: Look who it is, in our geography class! M: I’m gonna have to confront him sooner or later (Mariah’s ex boyfriend Samuel is sitting on a desk laughing with his friends) M: I’m just gonna ignore him for as long as I can (She sits down and the bell rings, Samuel sits in his seat in front of her) M: *whispering* Ugh, does he have to sit right in front of me? J: Why don’t you wanna see him? You broke up, that was it M: Yeah, but when I lost my virginity to him, I kinda said that I’d keep it a secret since I was supposed to be practicing abstinence, but then you know, lost faith in God, all that. *turns around* I don’t get why I’m repeating this, you’ve heard it before J: I just wanted to clarify. But I don’t think he wanted to hear that *slinks back in chair) (Samuel turns around) S: Yeah, and then you left me for you religion, and then a week later you’re not religious anymore, excuses, excuses… M: Excuses? Excuse me for having a different point of view on religion than you did! I was fed up with being all religious and not being able to have fun, it had nothing to do with you. S: You said you left being a Christian because you thought life was more fun without God pulling you down, so you obviously had fun with me, because last time I checked, you weren’t having sex with other guys, too (Mariah looks guilty and slides back in chair) S: Unless you were ''cheating on me M: It’s all in the past, can we not talk about this ''right now? '' (Mariah and Samuel both look in the front of the room where the teacher is, and he begins the class, Sam looks back and gives Mariah a glare) M: *Mumbling to self* Well isn’t this going to be a great year? '''Scene 3 – 3rd Plot ' (Natalee holds up camera, says action and begins filming Jessica) Jessica: Save me, prince! Benjamin~: I’ll save you, Rapunzel! (Ben climbs up the stairs and embraces Natalee, Jessica continues filming) Jessica: Oh, Prince! You’ve saved me! How can I repay you? Ben~: With a kiss, my dearest (Jessica and Benjamin nearly kiss, but Jessie cuts off the scene and walks down the stairs, Natalee stops filming) Jessica: So, how good was I? Natalee: Um, really good, actually. Nice Job. But guys, it’s the first week of school, are you really planning to perform this at lunch… On Friday? What’ll the seniors do? Ben~: Aw, Natalee, it’ll be fine. Don’t fret, besides it’ll help us get casting in the school musical Natalee: That will be happening next semester '' Ben~: I gotta go, send me that video, will you, Nat? Natalee: Sure thing, Benji. I gotta go too, it’s the first day and I have to go eat… In the caf. You coming? Jessica: Of course doofus! (The girls are seen sitting in the cafeteria, talking as they plan out the rest of their week as sophomores. Two junior girls, Zoe and Mariah come up behind them and ask for the seats) Natalee: Um, excuse me? We were here first, and, you don’t look like seniors, so you can’t tell us what to do Jessica: *Whispering* Nat, um, our lunch is almost over, let’s just move Natalee: No way! There’s a table over there, it’s the first day, don’t embarrass yourselves Jessica: *Under breath* dear Lord, please don’t let this turn bad Zoe~: We’re still upperclass to you, so scoot it Natalee: *Standing up* Um, how about… NO! Mariah~: It’s just a seat, Zoe, let’s go, don’t want to waste our time on these losers. *Grabs Zoe’s arm* Zoe, let’s go. They’re not worth our time, besides, we’ll give them a bad rep if we need to Natalee: Yeah, that’s right, leave, no one wants you here! Jessica: *Pulls Natalee down* Nat are you out of your mind! What the hell was that? Natalee: Jesse, what would God say about you cussing… Jessica: That’s not time for this right now! Sigh, you need to treat upperclass people as you want freshman treating us, as in, ''not ''starting fights Natalee: Fine, let’s go, lunch is over anyways. Jessica: Okay, see you after homeroom? Natalee: *Sigh* See you there '''Scene 4 – 1st Plot ' (Roseann is seen waiting in the lunch line, looking for Halo) Halo: Hi! Sorry I’m late, couldn’t get my locker open (Begins grabbing food moving along in line with Roseann) '' Roseann: No biggy. Anyone in particular we should sit with? Halo: What about those girls? They seem nice ''(Points to group of freshman laughing) '' Roseann: Um… Halo: What’s wrong? Roseann: That’s my ex best friend, the one who was a total jerk to me in 8th grade. Guess she thought she could get away with it, she was supposed to move to California when the year was over, but she got stuck here Halo: Um, ok, what about over here? (''Halo heads towards empty table, girls sit at the other end, both girls sit down) '' Roseann: So, did you find your classes? Halo: Yeah, barely. I was late to my period 2 and 3, algebra and history, what about you? Roseann: I barely made it to ''my history class on time, I circled the classroom for 5 minutes! Halo: Oh yeah, I got pushed over… Not by a senior, another freshman! Other people seem to know what they’re doing Roseann: Ouch! (Laughs) Halo: Wait, why didn’t I see you in history? Roseann: I’m in AP, I’m a little over ambitious, my parents are strict Halo: Oh wow, so history’s your best subject? Not mine Roseann: Um… No, I’m in'' all'' AP classes, except health, obviously Halo: Oh, cool, I’m not the smartest person in the world… Roseann: Who is? Halo: Einstein! Roseann: You know, for school food, this doesn’t taste too bad… Halo: It’s decent… Wow… interesting conversation (Roseann and Halo laugh, then go to homeroom which they have together) Roseann: *Asking teacher* What do we even do in here? Mrs. Hashings: You can work on homework, classwork, read a book, write, just not talk Halo: ( To Roseann) All those things sound boring, except the talking Roseann: Tell me about it. Besides who has classwork to do on the first day? Halo: I have a little, I have to read a chapter in this book (Holds up history textbook) Roseann: Ooh. Well, I’ll just write my book summary, I looked about a month ahead on the calendar, and this is due next week on the current novel we’re reading. Mine as well get it done Halo: (Looking confused at textbook) Yeah, I might need some help with this… 'Scene 5 – 2nd Plot ' ' ' (Faith, Mariah and Jeane all get their lunch and head to a table, they sit down) Faith: So I was thinking of joining the newspaper again this year Mariah: Um… Why? Faith: Writing, dummy. If I get head editor like I was last year, then I’ll be able to decide which articles go in the newspaper, and that would be cool Jeane: Oh Fai, you’re so cute Mariah: Adorable (Laughing) Faith: Laugh all you want, but when I’m head editor of the school newspaper, you’ll regret it Mariah: Why do you even want to be it so badly? Faith: It’ll give me a chance to review writing and see how other people write, and it’ll make ''me ''a better writer, too Jeane: Change of subject. Onto something… more exciting. Mariah talked to Sam! Faith: You what? When? About what? Mariah: Guys… I’m not all religious anymore, it’s not sinful for me to talk to my ex or anything Faith: I should write an article about this (Sarcastically) Mariah: Maybe you should! Anyways all that I’m saying is that he kinda heard something he wasn’t supposed to Faith: Go on… Mariah: I cheated on him Faith & Jeane: What!? Jeane: I was here for this, yet I didn’t here this part of the conversation Mariah: Look, I’ll simplify it for you two since you’ll have so many questions. After we… You know… Slept together, I was feeling really regretful and Abbott told me I’d feel better if I did it with someone I liked more… Faith: But you don’t like Abbott, he doesn’t even really like you Mariah: And then I got drunk. Totally drunk. And I slept with him too, I never would have done it if I wasn’t drunk Jeane: You know they say when you’re drunk you do things you’re too afraid to do when you’re sober (Mariah lightly hits Jeane, she pretends to be hurt) Faith: So… What about your religion? When did you stop being religious on this imaginary timeline? Mariah: Right about… here (Mariah points a finger on the table) Mariah: Right after I slept with them Faith: You never told us why before, why wait until now? Jeane: Maybe you’re drunk (Jokingly) Mariah: Jeane. No. Not even close. I was afraid to admit it, I’d think you’d judge me Jeane: Well… I wouldn’t expect you to sleep with… Abbott. But you did what you did, it’s done, it’s the past Faith: Mariah we’re your best friends, we would never judge you for that Jeane: Yeah, I’m just glad you were finally honest Faith: I’m gonna go get a cookie, you guys want one? Jeane & Mariah: Naw, I’m good Jeane: Thanks for being honest Mariah: Not 100 percent… Jeane: What do you mean?! Why? Mariah: I don’t think it’s something Faith will want to hear… Jeane: Tell! Details! (Faith walks back to the table with a cookie) Mariah: You guys ready to go? Faith: Yeah Jeane: Let’s hope you-know-who isn’t in our homeroom Faith: Yep! You might have to go all crazy on him! Mariah: I’m just glad we’re done '''Scene 6 – 3rd Plot (Jessica is watching the Rapunzel video Natalee filmed again and again, disappointed with it, they’re at Natalee’s house) Natalee: Watcha doing? Jessica: *Surprised* Nothing, just watching this horrible video Natalee: Sorry it’s bad, I should’ve held the camera more still… Jessica: No… it’s not that… I’m just… flat… Natalee: Chestwise? Jessica: No, actingwise! Why… do you think I have… small boobs? Natalee: No, no, no no… Sorry I didn’t mean to say that Jessica: Is that why I don’t look good? Do I look too young, or not mature enough? Natalee: No! You were just unfocused, today was the first day of school Jessica: No, no that’s not it! It’s my chest… Natalee: *sitting next to Jessica* Your chest is fine, so what if you have smaller boobs than other girls? Why does it matter? Jessica: So I do have small boobs Natalee: No! Just smaller, not small Jessica: I’ll be right back (Jessica heads up to Natalee’s room, Natalee doesn’t follow, she comes back down with a pushup bra on) Natalee: Jesse that’s my sisters! You know her, she’ll get pissed! Take it off, hurry! Jessica: She’s not here, it’s fine. Just be honest, doesn’t it look better? Natalee: Bigger, not better, you’re fine without that on Jessica: Nat, I feel better now! Not self conscious, you said yourself I look bigger, that’s just what I need, people need to know I’m not a freshman! Natalee: And boobs will do that? Nat, just… Take off the bra… Jessica: Fine, you win (Jessica goes upstairs, and comes back down with her normal bra on, she looks upset) Natalee: Good. What do you wanna do? Jessica: I think I’ll head out, I need to practice that play again, I was monotone Natalee: No, I can do it with you! Jessica: Well, um… Ben and I are meeting at the park… Natalee: Oh, okay. Go ahead Jessica: Don’t be mad, we’re just okay friends, that’s all Natalee: I’m sure it is End of Episode 1! Tell me what you thougt, too long, boring, not enough detail. And I promise they'll get better! Thanks guys! Category:Blog posts